Will Their Love Be Strong Enough?
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Hermione and Bella are long lost sisters! This is the story of Bella's wedding to Edward who is begining to have feelings for his fiancé's sister! But Hermione has her boyfriend Blaise. Who will end up together? Numerous un-canon couples! Some OOCness!R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I hope you enjoy this one shot!  
><strong>

Bella was horrified when her mother revealed that she had a sister. What was worse was that her sister was older than her! But in a good will way she invited her sister to her wedding to the man of her dreams, Edward.

It was three days before the wedding when her sister, Hermione, arrived with her boyfriend, Blaise. Hermione too was very awkward about meeting a sister she had never known she had. When her parents told her she actually was adopted she was shocked. What was worse was she had a sister who was about to get married. Agreeing to go to the wedding came with a condition. Blaise, her boyfriend, came too. She loves Blaise completely. Many could say it was as strong as Edward and Bella's.

**Xox**

On the day her sister was to arrive, Bella rushed around the house trying to make everything perfect. She wanted to show her sister her beautiful life. Her mother was to arrive two hours after Hermione. She had not even spoken to the girl yet. Edward had been very supportive through it all.

**Xox**

Hermione had been equally nervous about meeting her and was glad Blaise had agreed to come too. Another thing she was nervous about was her new name. She was so used to Granger she wondered whether she would adapt. Once they arrived at the airport they noticed a person waiting there with a sign that read:

_Hermione Swan and Blaise Zabini_

In elegant script. Hermione couldn't help but notice the beauty of person holding the sign and the person beside them. They both had pale skin and stunning looks and clothes. Hermione was very intimidated by them and was afraid of approaching them. But Blaise pushed her forward, towards them.

But the minute they reached them all were on red alert.

"Witch!" hissed the person holding the sign at the same time Hermione and Blaise said "Vampire!" and suddenly the tension broke.

"It explains why I couldn't see the wedding. Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. And this is Jasper, my husband. Bella is very sorry she couldn't meet you here but she has been so busy with wedding arrangement and all that stuff…" she said.

"No prob. As you've probably guessed I'm Hermione and this is Blaise my boyfriend." Soon they were on their way to the house. Blaise chatted with Jasper about the type of car they were riding while Hermione talked to Alice about the wedding. They found they could talk easily to each other. Easier than with Bella… thought Alice guiltily.

**Xox**

Meanwhile at the house Bella was sitting on the couch when Carlisle received a text from Alice.

"She's a witch and her boyfriend is a wizard!" read the text. Carlisle conveyed the information to everyone who took it easily enough. Suddenly they heard them arrive. They all raced out. Bella rushed over to the car. She was surprised to see a hot, Italian looking guy get out of the car.  
>"Hello. I'm Blaise and this is… wait. Where is she?" he said looking back in the car.<p>

"Here!" she said jumping up behind him. Bella watched them fooling around.

"Oh sorry." Said the girl Bella assumed was Hermione. "I'm Hermione." She said.

"I'm Bella." Said Bella and the two girls hugged. Edward couldn't help but notice how comfortable Hermione and Blaise were together.

"And this is Edward, my fiancé." Said Bella pointing him out. He nodded at them and they smiled back. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie and you have already met Alice and Jasper. Well why don't you come inside?" said Bella leading the way. On the way in she motioned for Emmet and Jasper to take their bags in. Hermione couldn't help but notice Rosalie checking Blaise out. Blaise didn't seem to notice. He took Hermione's hand they followed Bella inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Hermione felt very out of place in the Cullen house. It seemed very… posh or fancy. She gripped Blaise's hand tighter and he took that hand and slipped it casually around her waist. He knew that it would calm her slightly. He felt her relax next to him. He too was astounded by this house. It was… posh or fancy. He could feel Rosalie's gaze on him but didn't look at her as that would only worry Hermione unnecessarily. He loves Hermione but knows that she will be intimidated by everything in this house and it would only make it worse if she saw him looking at Rosalie. He felt a slight rage fill him when he saw Edward looking at Hermione. He knew he had the power to read minds. It seemed obvious and he had already blocked his mind to it.

"So this is where you'll be staying." Said Bella as she finished the tour of the house. She showed them the room which had been Edward's but he was now sleeping on the floor in Alice and Jasper's room.

"This is great. Thanks Bella." Said Hermione.

"No prob. We'll just leave you to unpack or to do whatever it is you have to. By the way, mom will be here in two hours and dad should be here in about ten minutes." Said Bella. She found it hard to believe that her father had never known about Hermione but let it slide.

"Okay." Said Hermione nervously. She was going to meet her biological father in ten minutes. She was terrified that he wouldn't like her. She also found it strange that they had never made contact before this. She understood though slightly. Her real parents had wanted her to have the best life she could and that meant not being told she was adopted but now that her sister was getting married they wanted her to know her sister. So her real mom, Renee, had called the Grangers and told them the situation. They had been willing to oblige.

Blaise put his arms around her once Bella left.

"Well that was…"  
>"Awkward." Supplied Hermione.<br>"Yeah." Blaise leaned in and kissed her.

"You know they can hear every word we're saying." He said.

"Yup." They heard a giggle downstairs. They quickly unpacked and then returned downstairs. There was a knock at the door.

"Hermione?" called Bella from the front door. Hermione walked up and met her father.

**Xox**

That night at dinner Renee talked and talked and talked and talked while everyone else just sat in silence. Renee realising she was the only one talking started asking Hermione questions.

"So where do you live at the moment?"

"Um… I'm living in an apartment with Blaise in London." Replied Hermione. Renee and Charlie had met Blaise earlier and had instantly taken a shine to him. Blaise seemed to get on well with Charlie as they talked fishing and the state of the economy. Renee had immediately said that he was a lovely charming young man. She too seemed out of place in this house.

"Really? That sounds interesting. And do you have many friends?" asked Renee.

"Yeah. I have three best friends called Harry, Ron and Ginny. They're great." She added.

"Well I'd love to meet them sometime." Said Charlie. Charlie seemed a lot easier to be with than Renee. Probably because he was just as comfortable in silence as Hermione was.

"Did you have many boyfriends?" asked Renee. Hermione knew she was just trying to find out more about her but Hermione felt if she had wanted this information she could have found out before.

"A few." Replied Hermione.  
>"Really? What were there names?"<p>

"Um… my best friend Ron and I dated for a while and Blaise's best friend Draco and I also dated for a few months."

"Well that's nice." Said Renee and they lapsed into the first silence since Renee arrived. Later it was just Hermione and Blaise in the kitchen.  
>"I can't help feeling their trying to be my parents."<br>"And you can't help feeling that their not?" guessed Blaise. He knew her inside out. He knew how she would be feeling. He had been awkward sitting in the living room with all the vampires while Hermione ate with her real parents and Bella.

"No. The Grangers are my parents. There is a big difference between being a father or a mother and being a parent." She said. Blaise knew what she meant. Parents are the people who raise you, make sure you learn the ways of life and care for you while you are growing up. Not someone who gives birth to you and then makes contact after all the hard work is done.

"Well we should get back in there." Said Blaise kissing the top of her head. They walked back into the living room.

"Um Hermione… I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids." Said Bella.

"Um…" said Hermione. Suddenly she turned and ran up the stairs. Blaise followed her. After a while they returned.

"Um… Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Hermione. Bella nodded and followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"Look I hope you aren't offended or anything but I don't want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding." Said Hermione. Bella looked hurt.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you. I met you five hours ago. I've barely spoken to you. I have a feeling you only asked me because you thought it was what you should do, not what you wanted to."

"You're right. No offence but I don't want you to be a bridesmaid at my wedding."

"And I'm fine with that. But can we at least try to be friend?"

"Sure. I'd love that." she said and the two girls hugged and then walked back out to the living room where everyone tried to pretend they hadn't been listening.

"So Hermione have you got a dress for the wedding?" asked Alice.

"Yeah." Said Hermione.

"Can I see it?" asked Alice.

"Sure." She led Alice up to the room she was sharing with Blaise. She showed her the gorgeous long hot pink dress she had chosen for the wedding.

"Try it on." Said Alice. She did. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Alice had been joined by Esme and Rosalie.

"Oh my God!" said Alice.

"You look beautiful." Said Esme. Rosalie didn't say anything.

"Well it looks like there is at least one person in this house I don't have to dress everyday." Said Alice. After changing out of the dress Hermione walked back out only Rosalie remained.

"You know that boyfriend of yours looks very hot." Said Rosalie quietly. Hermione didn't reply.

"I wonder what he would be like in bed." Mused Rosalie. She winked at Hermione. "You never know. I might find out." She said before leaving Hermione there very afraid for her relationship.

**Please review! All reviews make me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Enjoy this new chapter! **

Most girls in Hermione's situation wouldn't have feared. Hermione knows Blaise loves her. But up against Rosalie, the most gorgeous woman Hermione had ever seen, Hermione felt she couldn't compete. She stayed in her room wondering whether she should tell Blaise what Rosalie said. After a while Alice returned.

"Hey are you not coming back down?" she asked Hermione shook her head trying to wipe the tears that Hermione had unknowingly been crying. Alice sat down beside her.  
>"Why not?" Hermione told her what Rosalie had said.<p>

"Don't let that bother you!" said Alice. "Blaise clearly loves you. Rosalie's got nothing on you." Hermione smiled. "Trust me. Now come on down to the living room." Hermione followed Alice down. It appeared Renee had left but Charlie was still here with all the vampires and Bella who seemed to be living at Charlie's so it's confusing as to why Hermione and Blaise were staying here.

They were all watching American Idol. Blaise smiled when he saw her and she sat on his lap. Put his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder. Hermione noticed Edward watching her and Blaise. She wondered why but didn't need to wonder why Rosalie was looking at them. Blaise noticed too. But he more confused about Rosalie looking at them then Edward looking at them. He thought it was obvious. Edward clearly fancied Hermione. Which was strange for a guy who was about to marry Hermione's sister. But Rosalie? That he couldn't understand. Shortly after Blaise whispered to Hermione.  
>"Hmm… wanna go upstairs?" he asked. She smiled.<br>"'K" after excusing themselves and trying to pretend everyone hadn't heard their conversation they walked upstairs.

Edward couldn't accept it. He knew why he was feeling jealous rage but wouldn't accept it. Eventually he had to. He knew he was falling for Hermione. He tried to tune out what was going on upstairs but couldn't. He noticed Rosalie acting the same. Maybe she fancies Blaise he thought. Hmm… he thought as Bella snuggled up to him. This isn't the same as it used to be. Things are definitely changing.

**Xox**

The next morning Hermione woke late. She looked at the clock. 11:30! She hadn't slept in that late in ages. She rolled over. Blaise's side of the bed was empty. Before Hermione even started thinking about where he was he walked in the door.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. A very nice sight indeed. He was carrying a tray with some toast, fruit and cereal on it.

"Same to you." She replied. She kissed him quickly. "Is everyone else up?" she asked. Then she remembered. "I mean is everyone else here?" she said.

"Yeah. It's hard trying to get past the lot of 'em. Charlie's here too. And Bella."

"So you went down to the kitchen, all the way to the other side of the house, passing all the vamps and Charlie and Bella, in nothing but your boxers?"

"Does that bother you?" he said smiling.

"Only if it means I'll end up sharing." She said seductively.  
>"Well let me put an end to those worries he said before leaning in and started kissing her… and then other things…<p>

**Xox**

Charlie was very happy to have another daughter in his life. He had never known about her until the other day when Renee called him and told him. He had of course been mad she hadn't told him sooner but now he was just happy to get to know her. He knew he would never be her dad in her eyes but knowing her and knowing she was safe and happy would be enough. He hadn't liked what happened last night very much but he knew he had no right to question what she did. He was very eager to get back to the house this morning. When he arrived he realised Hermione and Blaise were both still sleeping. He sat on the sofa with Emmet and watched the match. He saw Blaise come down the stairs. In nothing but his boxers. Charlie saw Rosalie looking at Blaise in a hungry way. It was obvious what she wanted. He waited until Blaise was gone back upstairs before walking over to Rosalie.

"You fancy him don't you?" he said to Rosalie.  
>"I don't know what you mean," she replied.<p>

"Yes you do and I'm warning you now don't go messing with Hermione." He warned.

"Or what?" hissed Rosalie before walking away.

**Xox**

Hermione and Blaise got dressed and walked downstairs.

"D'ye have a good night?" said Emmet smiling once they reached the bottom of the stairs. They ignored him and continued walking into the kitchen. There was Charlie, Bella, Edward and Rosalie.

"Good morning." Said Edward.

"More like afternoon." Muttered Rosalie.

"Hello." Said Hermione.

"Hi again." Said Blaise.

"Well this is awkward." Stated Bella. "Hey Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to go into town today?"

"Sure." Replied Hermione. Rosalie's mind clogs started working. Hmm… so she's going to be gone for the day… this could be my chance she thought. Hermione had a quick cup of coffee and then grabbed her bag.

"See ya later." She said to Blaise before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the check. At the last minute he turned his head so they ended up kissing on the lips. They laughed and they Hermione left with Bella.

Blaise felt very uncomfortable when he noticed Rosalie staring at him. Considering she didn't have to blink it made it even more uncomfortable. Finally he decided to go up to his room and have a shower. Once he was in the hot shower he felt all his muscles relax.

Once his shower was finished Blaise wrapped a towel around his privates and walked out of the bathroom. There, lying on the bed was Rosalie. Dressed in just a lacy bra and pants set! …

**Xox**

Hermione had completely forgotten about Rosalie and her threats once she got out shopping. She loved talking to Bella. She was easy to talk to. Once they arrived in Port Angeles they headed for the only department store and went straight to the women's section. Hermione got herself some figure hugging tops, some skinny jeans and some new bras. Bella bought pretty much the same and they then went to get some lunch.  
>"So…" said Bella as they ate. "How'd you and Blaise get together?" she asked.<p>

"Well… I don't know actually. You see in the wizarding world there was a huge war and after it I returned to school. I was dating one of my best friends at the time. Then I dumped him and started going out with Draco, Blaise's best friend and somehow along the way I fell in love with Blaise. Strangely enough though we're still good friends with Draco and Ron."

"So how long have ye been together?" she asked. Wow this girl seemed a lot more popular than Bella had ever been thought Bella.

"Nearly three years." Said Hermione. Wow that's a long time! Thought Bella. Suddenly Hermione stood up and raced to the bathroom. Bella raced after her in worry. When she found Hermione in the bathroom she was throwing up down the toilet. Bella held her hair out of her face.

"You okay?" asked Bella once Hermione had stopped vomiting.

"Yeah. I probably just ate something off. But could we go home now?"

"Sure."

**Xox**

Meanwhile back at the house, Blaise was trying to get rid of Rosalie.  
>"Get out!" he said.<p>

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked you to leave." He said.

"What if I don't want to?" Blaise grabbed some clothes and raced back into the bathroom. He quickly dressed. When he got out of the bathroom he saw Rosalie was still there. Instead of continuing their argument he just walked out. Rosalie was outraged. No one rejected her! Well except for Edward but he was always more of a brother. Hmm… I think I need to acquire an assistant she thought. Blaise was horrified. How could she think that he'd want to even _think_ about her like that?

Hermione arrived home not long after. As soon as she walked in the door she rushed upstairs. Blaise followed her. Once he arrived at the bathroom door he could hear her vomiting. Rushing inside he held her hair and stood by her side as she was violently sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked once she was finished. "You look worse than Ron did when he was vomiting slugs."

"Thanks. Yeah. I'm fine. I think it was just something I ate." She said. Blaise looked at her suspiciously. She was lying. He knew it. He could tell by the way she wasn't looking at him.

"Hermione… what aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Could you go back down stairs for a minute? I just need to do something. I'll be down in a minute." She said. He nodded and left knowing there was something she wasn't telling him. He wondered whether she had found the ring he had hidden in the case. He was planning on prosing on the night of the wedding. After a few minutes Hermione didn't come down the stairs. Blaise decided to go and find her. He raced up the stairs and saw her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.  
>"Hey babe. What's up?" he asked sitting down beside her. She looked up at him.<p>

"I'm pregnant."

**Please review! I need reviews or I won't update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you! I'm not updating until I get some reviews!**

Blaise stared at her in shock.

"What?" he said stupidly.

"You heard me." she said. They were silent for a while. It made sense thought Blaise. She's been very moody recently, often complaining that she feels sick and she can't stand onions which she used to love.

"What are we going to do?" said Hermione after a while.

"What do you want to do?" asked Blaise afraid he would say the wrong thing. In truth he wanted it. He thought they could make it work if they tried.

"I want to keep it. I think we can make this work if we try." She replied. She seemed afraid of his reaction. He smiled.

"I guess we're having a baby." He said. They hugged. "How far gone are you?" he asked.  
>"I don't know. But I do know a spell to find out." She replied. She quickly pulled out a book. "<em>Witchly<em> _Pregnancies: Everything you need to know._" she quickly opened it to the right page. She cast the spell suddenly something appeared on her stomach. Nine weeks!

"Do you mind if we keep this a secret for a while? I just don't want to have to deal with everyone right now."

"Course." Replied Blaise.

"Wait. Have they all just heard everything we just said?" said Hermione groaning.

"Nope. I put a silencing charm on the room earlier. They can't hear anything that's going on in here."

"Great." She said smiling. "But we can't seem too happy or they'll know something's up."

"Okay. So how was your shopping?" he asked.

"Great. How was your hanging around the house?" she asked expecting him to just say "Fine" or something like it. But he didn't answer.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Promise you won't get really mad or stressed or anything?"  
>"Blaise…" she said in a threatening voice.<p>

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Rosalie came up here while I was in the shower and she was… well all she was wearing was a bra and a pair of pants. Nothing happened! I promise you. I took my clothes and changed in the bathroom and then left."  
>"So you didn't even try to get rid of her?" shouted Hermione.<p>

"Of course I did! But she wouldn't leave." He said. Suddenly Hermione raced out the door and down to the living room where everyone was gathered around the table. Hermione grabbed Rosalie by the hair. She dragged her away from the table and pulled her face close to her own.  
>"If you ever try something like that again I will rip you apart. Limb by limb." Hissed Hermione. Rosalie grunted. Hermione gave her hair a quick pull before she let her go.<p>

Hermione began stomping back to Blaise who was stood at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth hanging open. Charlie, Bella and Alice rushed up to Hermione asking her if she was okay and what that was all about.

Suddenly Hermione felt herself being pulled back by the hair. She felt herself being thrown across the room. She landed with a thud on the coffee table.

Blaise rushed to her side.

"Hermione? Hermione! C'mon Hermione! Wake up babe!" he said frantically. He felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. There was a drop of blood rolling down the side of her head.

"Blaise I'll take her up to our mini hospital." Said Carlisle.

"Blaise, mate there is nothing you can do for her. Let Carlisle work on her." said Emmet pulling Blaise away from Hermione.

"I'm not your mate!" he yelled at Emmet pulling away from him. "Your stupid bitch of a girlfriend did this to my girlfriend!"

"C'mon Blaise calm down." Said Edward trying to keep him still.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled racing away. He followed Carlisle up the stairs.

"She's going to be okay right?" he kept saying.

"Could you please wait out here?" asked Carlisle. Blaise did as he was asked. He paced outside the room for ages before Emmet walked up to him.

"What happened? With you and Rose I mean. It was obvious it had something to do with you when Hermione was going mad." He said. Blaise told him quickly what had happened. He was furious.

"That bitch!" he exclaimed. "By the way I hope Hermione is okay." He added before going off to find Rose. Blaise couldn't help thinking what would happen if Hermione or the baby didn't make it. Losing the baby would tear them apart. Losing Hermione would tear Blaise apart. He knew she had broken her promise but now it seemed irrelevant. Suddenly the door opened and Carlisle walked out.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you don't review then I won't update! If you review I'll send you an extract from the next chapter! Thank you for reading! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Review as soon as you finish reading this! All you have to do is press that little button below and then write a message! Even if you hate this story! **

"Is she okay?" asked Blaise immediately.

"She is fine. She's sleeping at the moment." He paused for a moment. "Do you know she's pregnant?"  
>"Is? So she didn't lose it?"<p>

"No it's perfectly fine."

"Thank god" he said sighing with relief. Suddenly he started panicking. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"thank. Can I see her?" Carlisle nodded then walked off. Blaise edged into the room. Hermione was just waking.

"Hey." Said Blaise.

"Hi." She said rubbing her head. Suddenly she sat up, too quickly but she didn't care. "Did I… I mean did I lose the…?"

"No. its fine." Replied Blaise with a smile.

"Thank God." She said. "I'm sorry." She said after a moment.

"What for?" asked Blaise confused.

"Breaking my promise. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it but after what she said the last day…"

"What'd she say the last day?" asked Blaise confused. Hermione told him quickly. "And that worried you? 'Mione I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than I love myself. You are my world. Nothing is going to change that. Especially not a bitchy Barbie doll like Rosalie." Hermione smiled and kissed Blaise softly on the lips.

**Xox**

Later that day Hermione left the "mini hospital" and returned downstairs to a full blown argument between Rosalie and Emmet.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT!" shouted Rosalie.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"SO WHAT IF I DO? WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

"IT MATTERS! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT GOING TO EVEN WASTE MY BREATH ON YOU ANYMORE! WE'RE FINSHED!" yelled Emmet before stomping out the door. Everyone stood in silence for a moment until Rosalie turned and stomped up the stairs.

"Wonder what that was all about." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. I wonder." Replied Blaise. They continued to the kitchen where they met Carlisle, Esme and Alice.

"What were Rosalie and Emmet arguing about?" asked Hermione.

"Something about her cheating." Said Alice.

"You don't sound too worried." Said Hermione while Blaise made her some tea.

"They break up and get back together all the time." Said Alice shrugging.

"I don't know Alice this was different. I think they're over for good." Said Carlisle.

"Me too. I think Rosalie has really messed up this time." Agreed Esme. Hermione glanced at Blaise a questioning look in her eyes. He nodded knowing what she was wondering. She took the tea he passed her and began to drink it. So Blaise had told Emmet. This was going to have serious repercussions thought Hermione.

**Xox**

Hermione decided to go for a lie down later that day. She was exhausted which was strange as she had been unconscious for hours. Drifting off to sleep she didn't hear the person who entered the room.

Xox

Meanwhile downstairs Blaise was talking to Carlisle.

"You know she is very lucky." Said Carlisle.

"How so?" asked Blaise.

"Well after an accident like that and to make it I mean I didn't expect her to. Also she has you. You clearly adore her and right now I think she needs to know someone is there for her. You know with finding out about Bella and Renee and Charlie and that other thing…"

"I think I'm the lucky one." Said Blaise happily. Alice bounced into the room.

"Hey guys! How's Hermione feeling?" asked Alice.

"She's fine. She's upstairs sleeping."

"That's good." Said Alice.

"I must get back to my office" said Carlisle excusing himself. He walked out.  
>"So you're going to propose to her." said Alice.<p>

"How'd you know?"

"Please. I saw you hiding the ring." She said.

"Oh."

"So how you gonna do it?" she prompted. Suddenly there was a bang from up above. Hermione! Thought Blaise.

He bounded up the stairs three at a time. He raced into the room where Hermione was sleeping with Alice, Bella and Esme right behind him.

**Ooh! A cliff hanger! Hehe! Now remember all you have to do is press that little button below and write a message! It only takes ten seconds! I promise to update sooner the more reviews I get! **

**Love **

**DxTxC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! ****I know this story is slightly rushed but oh well! If you don't like don't read! Btw the vampire strength is slightly weaker here. Weaker as in barely more than human strength. **

Blaise raced into his and Hermione's room. There stood Hermione with her wand pointed at… Edward!

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Bella.

"I just came in to get a shirt I left behind." Replied Edward.  
>"Yeah and scared the hell out of me." replied Hermione.<p>

"I'm sorry for that but could you please lower your wand?" Hermione lowered it.

"How did ye hear us?" asked Hermione. "You know with the silencing charm on the room?"  
>"The door was open." Explained Blaise relieved that his girlfriend was safe. After a moment Edward went to find his shirt while everyone else returned downstairs.<p>

**Xox **

There was only tomorrow. The day after Bella would become Mrs. Cullen. Renee couldn't believe it was happening. She was so glad she had contacted the Grangers. She could remember clearly the moment she discovered she was pregnant with Hermione. It was such a shock that she fainted! She knew she would have to give the baby up but she decided to leave for a while and then return when she had given birth and gotten her shape back. She had found it so difficult to give up her baby she had almost changed her mind. But she didn't. She gave her daughter away to strangers.

**Xox**

Hermione hated the morning sickness that came with pregnancy. She found herself darting for the bathroom every five minutes. She knew everyone was suspicious – well except for Rosalie who was too self obsessed to notice anyone else. It was the evening before the wedding when it happened.

Hermione had decided to go for a lie down. Blaise was downstairs making her some food. She was slowly drifting off when she felt someone's gaze on her.

Turning she noticed Edward standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. I forgot my iPod and I was slightly afraid to come in after last time."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that by the way." Said Hermione as Edward walked in and picked up his iPod off the dresser. He then came over and sat beside her.

"So you looking forward to tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. But I think you probably more so. After all it is _your _wedding."

Suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. Hermione didn't waste a split second in pushing him away. But it was a split second too late. Hermione looked up as she looked into Blaise's shocked face. Suddenly he turned and fled. Hermione jumped up and ran after him.

"Blaise! Wait!" cried Hermione running down the stairs.

"What?" he said turning. Hermione stopped half way down the stairs.

"That was not what it looked like."

"Really? Cause it looked like you and him kissing to me. You know what? We're done." He said before stomping out the door.

Hermione raced after him but tripped on the last step. Suddenly everything went black.

**Okay! Please review! Please answer these questions – have already decided but would like to know what people think.**

**Will Hermione lose the baby?**

**Will Bella find out about Edward trying to kiss Hermione?**

**Alice tries to talk to Blaise. Will she convince him that Hermione didn't kiss Edward?**

**Blaise has an accident. Will he survive?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Thanks for reviewing so far! **

When Hermione awoke she found herself in the same room she had been in yesterday. She sat up, remembering what had happened. She saw Carlisle looking in a folder.

"Ah! You're awake." He said. "You have a few bruises and a bump on the head. Other than that you seem to be fine." As if sensing the question she had he answered it for her. "Your baby is fine." He said. She sighed a breath of relief. She needed to be more careful. That was the second time she had nearly lost her baby. But, she thought, did she really want to go through with it without Blaise? Carlisle left her to rest. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. After a while Alice bounced in.

"Hey." She said.

"hi." Replied Hermione.

"So what was that all about with Blaise?" asked Alice. Hermione quickly explained what has happened.

"I don't know whether to tell Bella or not. 'Because I don't want her to marry someone who would easily cheat on her but I don't want to break her heart either."

"I think you shouldn't tell her yet. Now Blaise." She said. She hopped off and out the door leaving Hermione very confused.

**Xox**

Blaise had picked one of the Cullen cars and taken it. He couldn't believe Hermione could cheat on him. He had thought he was being paranoid recently when he started thinking she would pick him over Blaise but what he saw proved that she would. He was driving along (well technically speeding along) when the door opened and Alice slipped in.

"How did you do that?" asked Blaise shocked.

"Easy. But that's not the point. Why did you break her heart?"

"She broke mine."

"She didn't kiss Edward." Said Alice.

"I know what I saw." Said Blaise.

"And what did you see?"

"I saw him kiss her and she heard me and pushed him away." Said Blaise.  
>"No. that's not what happened. Edward kissed her, yes. But she pushed him away because she didn't want to kiss him."<p>

"Really?" said Blaise.  
>"Yes. Now we should head back to the house to make sure Hermione is okay."<p>

"Why? What happened?"  
>"She fell down the stairs while chasing after you." Fear gripped Blaise. The baby. "Also there is a severe storm on the way and it's not something you want to be out in." she said.<p>

**Xox**

Jasper was pacing the room. Hermione walked in.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried. The rain was hitting the window with force. In the distance Hermione saw a tree collapse.  
>"Alice went after Blaise. They haven't been seen since and this storm is deadly." Explained Jasper. Turning to Carlisle he said. "Maybe we should go look for them." He said. Carlisle nodded.<br>"Alice will be fine but Blaise… he's only human and this storm is too dangerous for humans." Carlisle replied. He, Jasper and Esme were going to go looking.

"I want to come too." Said Hermione stepping forward.  
>"No. you stay here. You're safest here."<p>

"But Blaise-"

"We'll find Blaise. You must stay here." He said before leaving with Jasper and Esme.

**Xox**

An hour later Hermione was the one pacing the living room.

"Where are they?" she cried to the only person in the room. Bella.

"They'll be here any minute."  
>"You said that an hour ago." Snapped Hermione.<p>

The news was just showing pictures of some of the damage the storm – which had ceased about fifteen minutes ago - had caused.

Suddenly Edward burst into the room.

"Edward! What's wrong?" cried Bella seeing the look on Edward's face. He pointed to the TV which was showing a picture of a serious car crash where the car was upside down and nearly completely flat.

"That's the car Blaise was driving."

**Hehe! And there is the next chap! I know they are getting shorter but I hope to update more often! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews! **

Fear gripped Hermione.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered. No! No way! Blaise can't be…! He can't be gone! No!

"Is he alive?" she croaked.

"They don't know." he replied.

"I need to see him." She said. Edward nodded and they all raced to the cars. They hopped in one and sped off. Hermione couldn't help thinking what would happen if Blaise didn't make it. What if the last thing he thought about her was that she cheated on her? What if their baby had to live without their father? What would Hermione do without Blaise? Those were the questions that ran through her head constantly as they drove to the scene. Once they arrived Hermione jumped out and ran over to Carlisle and Jasper.

"Where is he?" she asked. Carlisle pointed to the fire-fighters who were cutting someone out of the car. Blaise! Hermione collapsed in tears. She sunk to the ground. Bella knelt beside her. She put her arm around her. She could feel her sister's grief. She knew how she would feel if something happened to Edward.

"Hermione? Hermione Blaise is still breathing." Said Carlisle.  
>"What?"<p>

"He's still alive."

**Xox**

Hermione paced up and down the hospital waiting room. Blaise was in surgery. He had been for the past four hours! Hermione had been pacing for the past three hours and fifty-nine minutes of those four hours. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie (who was sitting the other side of the room to Emmet), Jasper and Alice were all waiting also. Hermione noticed Alice had gotten out unscathed. She supposed it was because she was a vampire but she couldn't help but feel resentment towards her. She was well and safe while Blaise was lying on an operating table fighting for his life.

The doctor walked out after _six and a half hours_ in theatre.

"How is he? Is he alive? Will he be okay?" Hermione said.  
>"Yes he is fine. Or he will be once he wakes. He is very lucky. He has no broken bones. He has a few cuts and bruises but he should be fit to go home soon enough. You can see him now if you want." Said the doctor pointing out Blaise's room.<p>

"Thank you." She said before rushing to the room the doctor had said was Blaise's. She slipped in. she saw Blaise lying in the bed. She sat beside him. She picked up his hand and held it in hers.

"You scared me there." She said. She knew he couldn't hear her but she continued. "You have no idea how scared I was. I thought I was going to lose you forever." His eyes flickered open.

"Hermione." He croaked.

"I'm here." She said leaning closer. She quickly pressed the attendant button. A nurse came in and checked everything. Then she left. 

**Xox**

Four days later Blaise left the hospital. Hermione stayed by his side everyday except for the wedding which she was forced to attend. Bella and Edward were already on Isle Esme when Blaise left the hospital. He and Hermione were due to leave the next day.

"Hermione." He called from the bedroom.

"Yeah" she said walking into the bedroom.

"C'mere." He said nodding towards the seat on the bed beside him. He had been back at the Cullen house only ten minutes. Hermione sat beside him.

"The last few days I've really realised what's important and what I want out of life." He knelt down on one knee. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione you're all I ever want. You're my world. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"YES!" shrieked Hermione.

**X****ox**

Later that day they broke the news of their engagement and Hermione's pregnancy. Everyone's reactions were pretty much the same. Excitement. But then it all died down except for Alice who was so excited she was bouncing in her seat on the sofa.

"So have you set a date?" she asked.  
>"Not yet." Replied Hermione.<p>

"And will I be invited?"

"Of course."

"Hey! I've just had a brilliant idea!" said Alice. We nodded. "Why don't you get married here, exactly a year after you got engaged?"

Hermione looked at Blaise.

"Well we'll be busy with the baby…" said Blaise.

"But I think we can make it work." Said Hermione.

**Okay so next chapter will be zooming through the next year! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. My Internet was down. But anyway here is the next chapter! Please, please review!**

Hermione and Blaise said their goodbyes to the Cullen family with the promise to return the coming year for their wedding. They were sad to have to say goodbye to their new friends but looking forward to seeing Harry and the others again. Although it had only been a week it felt like they had been away for ages. Eagerly they boarded the plane back to England.

**Xox**

"Hermione!" cried Ginny as soon as Hermione and Blaise apparated to the Burrow. They two girls hugged tightly while Harry and Ron welcomed Blaise back. Harry, Ron and Ginny had missed Hermione a lot and although they would never admit it they had missed Blaise too. Finally the two girls separated and they walked inside the Burrow where they were greeted by Mrs Weasley. After many welcomes and hugging they all sat around the table for tea.

"So how was America?" asked Harry.

"It was good. Partly." Said Hermione.

"Partly?" asked Ginny.  
>"Yeah. Tell you about it later. But we've actually got some great news."<p>

"Wa iz i?" asked Ron his mouth full of food. Everyone around the table laughed.

"We're engaged." Said Hermione after the laughter had died down. This caused shrieks from Ginny who rushed to hug her best friend again.

"Congrats mate." Harry said to Blaise.

"Thanks." Replied Blaise smiling.

"There's actually more." Said Hermione once she and Ginny had separated.

"Really? I don't think I can take much more of Ginny's shrieking." Everyone laughed while Ginny smacked her brother for it.

"I'm pregnant." Said Hermione. And as Ron had predicted Ginny once again started screaming. After a while Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley excused themselves leaving the youngsters to chat.

The lads wandered off to play a game of quidditch whilst the girls walked upstairs chatting. After talking about the wedding (Bella and Edward's) and what had happened in Forks Hermione said

"Well enough about me what about you? What have I missed? It seems so much more than a week we've been gone."

"Well I've got a new boyfriend." Said Ginny.

"Really? Who is it? Do I know him?" asked Hermione glad to talk about someone else's love life.

"It's Draco." Said Ginny smiling.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" squealed Hermione.

"Thanks. So have you any idea for when the wedding is going to be?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Next year. Exactly a year from the day that Blaise proposed."

"That's great." Said Ginny.

"Yeah. We've decided to return to Forks to hold the wedding though."  
>"Sounds great." Said Ginny.<p>**Xox**

Over the next few months Blaise saw his fiancé getting more moody and demanding. But unlike a lot of men he took it happily knowing it was all leading to him becoming a dad. It was six months until the wedding when he asked Ron, Harry and Draco to be his best men. Privately he'd asked Draco to be the groom's man. He liked Ron and Harry and although they were good friends, Draco had been his best friend for the past ten years.

One evening he arrived home from work to find his fiancé in the kitchen cooking dinner. Though he'd said he could make his own dinner and that she should be resting she had insisted that after lazing around all day she needed something to do. This particular evening she was making Sheppard's pie.

"Hey babe. And bump." He said.

"Hey." She said. By now she was seven months gone and her stomach had swollen massively in the past few months. Suddenly Hermione clutched stomach and gasped. Blaise was by her side in seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know. Something feels wrong." She said.

"C'mon we need to get you to the hospital." Hermione nodded and the rushed to the car. Driving faster than he legally should Blaise got her to the hospital in minutes. Hermione was rushed into a ward immediately. Blaise cursed himself silently for not bringing her to St Mungos but after a moment realised these doctors would still do everything they possibly could.

Meanwhile in the ward Hermione was panicking.  
>"What's happening?" she asked the doctor.<br>"You're in labour." He replied.

"WHAT! No I can't be! It's too soon." She said.

"Don't worry we'll do everything we can to help you." he said before Hermione screamed at the sudden contraction.

Outside Blaise, hearing his fiancé shout and then scream rushed up to the door. A nurse stopped him.  
>"What's going on?" he demanded.<p>

"Your partner has gone into premature labour."

"What! But it's too soon! She's not due for another two months!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mr Zabini. The doctors will do everything they can to make sure no harm comes to your child. If you like you can go and call a relative or someone you wish to have here." Blaise nodded and walked towards the exit. He quickly called Ginny and Draco.

**Xox**

A few hours later Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Ron, Mr and Mrs Granger and all the other Weasley's and Zabini's were in the waiting room. The doctor came out and Blaise was in front of him instantly.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Both are well and healthy. Congratulations Mr Zabini you have a son. You can see them now if you want but one at a time for the moment please." Blaise nodded before rushing in. there he saw the most beautiful sight. Hermione was sitting there holding the most beautiful baby Blaise had ever seen. He walked over to them. Hermione smiled at him.  
>"Hi." She said.<p>

"Hi." Replied Blaise smiling. Hermione yawned. It was five o clock in the morning after all. Blaise took their son and let Hermione sleep.

**Xox**

The next day Hermione and Blaise proudly showed off their new son to their families.

"Have you picked a name for him yet?" asked Ginny. Blaise couldn't help but notice the coldness between her and Draco.

"Yeah, Mark." Replied Hermione oblivious to the tension between her best friend and Draco.

**Xox**

Hermione was about to leave the hospital with Mark three days later when Ginny arrived, crying.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" asked Hermione concerned for her friend. Blaise took Mark seeing that the two girls needed to talk.

"Me and Draco split up." She cried.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Well we've been arguing for a while and I don't know this time it just got out of hand and we broke up. I love him Hermione."

"I know you do but you'll find someone else. Trust me."

**Xox**

Though Ginny was upset she did get through the break up. As did Draco. Many people say that with a newborn baby things are very complicated but for Hermione and Blaise it was plain sailing. So to speak. The up coming wedding approaching they decided to head over to Forks to plan. They arrived a week before the wedding.

**Please review! For anyone who thinks that vampires should have one mate only please stop reading this story as none of the vampires are going to end up with the person they were with in the books. So no reviews telling me you think I should have put them with their vampire mate. I will simply ignore any review that suggests that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Hermione felt a slight sense of déjà vu when she arrived in Forks. Again she was greeted by Alice but instead of Jasper it was Bella who accompanied her. It was just Hermione, Blaise and Mark who were arriving today. The others were coming later in the week. Hermione knew by looking at her that Bella had been changed.

"Hi." Said Hermione hugging Bella. Alice and Bella cooed over Mark. Soon they were on their way back to the Cullen house. Hermione and Bella hadn't been in contact much over the past year. Hermione was about to find out why.

**Xox**

They were nearly at the house when Bella spoke up.

"I have a surprise for you," she said.

"Really? What is it?"  
>"I have a daughter." She replied. Hermione and Blaise congratulated her.<p>

"What's her name?"

"Renesme. A combination of Renee and Esme."  
>"Sounds lovely. How old is she?"<p>

"Technically she is nine months old but she looks about five years old."  
>"Wait what?" asked Hermione confused. She hadn't seen Bella in twelve months. How could she suddenly have a nine-month-old daughter?<p>

Bella explained about vampire children and about the Voultori who had come to take her away. By the time she had finished they had arrived at the Cullen house.

Hermione walked in first carrying Mark and Blaise followed closely.

"Hermione!" called Esme.

"Esme!" Hermione said hugging the woman. "Where is everyone?" asked Hermione.

"Well Carlisle is at work, Jasper and Emmet are upstairs and Rose and Edward are hunting." Replied Esme.

**Xox**

That evening the eight of them gathered around the table to plan the wedding. Hermione had her dress and Blaise his suit.

They arranged to hold the wedding at the house like Bella and Edward's. Alice was planning the setting while Bella arranged everything else. Esme asked Hermione about her friends.

"Well, Ginny my best friend is arriving tomorrow with her ex, and mine, Draco who is Blaise's best friend. Harry and Ron will also be here tomorrow. The Weasley's, Zabini's and Grangers are coming three days before the wedding. Everyone else is coming the day after that though there aren't many others." She said.

"That's nice." She smiled.

**Xox**

Hermione waited anxiously at the airport. She suspected that Draco and Ginny would have nearly torn each other apart by the time they arrived in Forks. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them walking towards Hermione, Blaise and Alice (she must really like airports thought Hermione).

"Hermione!" cried Ginny running towards Hermione her arms spread wide.

"Ginny!" the two girls hugged while Draco and Blaise hugged quickly. Alice took the bags to the car after introductions.

"So Harry and Ron are on the later flight?" asked Hermione as she and Ginny walked out to the car. Blaise and Draco walked behind them talking quietly.

"Yeah. They won't be in until ten tonight." Ginny had taken very well to Alice. She didn't even care that she was a vampire. They drove home and Ginny and Draco were introduced to everyone and were shown to their room – again Hermione and Blaise were staying in Edward's room which was now free anyway as him and Bella were living in a small cottage in the forest. Ginny was staying in Rosalie's room while Draco was sleeping in Emmet's room. Ginny and Draco hadn't met anyone besides Esme and Carlisle as everyone else was out hunting or doing something else!

**Xox**

That night they – Hermione, Blaise, Ginny and Draco - picked up Harry and Ron at the airport and they all went out to dinner before returning to the house.

"Esme? Alice? Bella?" called Hermione. Everyone appeared suddenly. Hermione saw Rosalie and Draco checking each other out while Emmet was watching Ginny.

"This is Ginny, Draco, Harry and Ron." Said Hermione pointing everyone out.

"And this is Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet."

**Next chap everyone gets to know everyone else! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! Hope to update again soon! **

After introductions Emmett walked over to Ginny.

"Hey, I'm Emmett." He said holding out his hand.

"Ginny." Replied Ginny shaking it. And they were off talking about something or other whilst their ex-s also hit it off.

"What's that bitch doing with my husband?" demanded Rosalie.

"Probably flirting." Replied Draco. Rosalie lost interest in her ex-husbands love life. She turned to Draco.

"You know her?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Ex?"

**Xox**

Hermione and Blaise watched Draco and Ginny as they flirted with the vampires. After a while Draco and Rosalie disappeared upstairs.

Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Esme left to go hunting after introductions. Harry and Alice started talking leaving Ron looking after Renesme whilst Ginny could be found shagging Emmett on the couch.

**Xox**

That night Hermione and Blaise were putting Mark to bed when Ginny came up. Blaise made himself scarce.

"Oh my God Hermione! Emmett is AMAZING!" she said gushing on and on about Emmett. Hermione smiled. This wedding might go better than imagined.

**Okay I know this chapter is very short but next chapter things get very serious…**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review! **

For Hermione the week was flying by. Soon enough everything was ready. The Weasley's and the Zabini's arrived three days before the wedding followed closely by the people Hermione had called Mum and Dad her whole life. Everyone was so excited about the wedding including Renee and Charlie. It was two days before the wedding when Hermione pulled Charlie aside.

"What can I do for ya?" asked Charlie.

"I just wanted to let you know that I asked my other dad to give me away." She said. Charlie looked at me curiously.

"And…" then he realised. "Oh right! Of course he should do it! He's been a dad to you while I haven't." he said. Relief coursed through Hermione.

"So you don't mind?"

"Nah course not!" Hermione smiled.

**Xox**

Later that day Hermione and Blaise returned to the airport to pick up everyone else. Whilst Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco were all staying at the Cullen's house everyone else was staying in different B&B's or hotels. On this flight were Luna, Pansy, Theo, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Daphne and Astoria. Hermione and Blaise had hired a minibus to take everyone to their hotels. On the bus everyone chattered away for the short journey. They dropped everyone off with promises to be back tomorrow. They said they would love to stay but Mark needed them.

When they returned to the house Hermione noticed Rosalie and Edward watching them. Shaking off her sudden unease Hermione told Blaise she was going to give Mark a bath. With that she left, heading up the stairs unaware she was being followed…

**Xox**

Hermione bathed Mark for a while before quickly drying him. While she dressed him she heard movement outside the door.

"Blaise? Is that you?" she called out. There was no reply. "Blaise…" she said in a warning voice thinking Blaise was about to jump out at her. But Blaise didn't appear. Hermione put Mark down into his cot and walked into the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Edward. She didn't know why but a sudden fear came over her.

"Why didn't you tell Bella?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"Tell her what?" asked Hermione taking a step backwards.

"About the kiss."

"Because I was too worried about Blaise." She replied nervously. Edward took another step towards her.

"But when you knew Blaise was going to be okay…"

"Look I don't know. I guess I knew how much it would tear her apart if she found out." She said taking another step backwards. Suddenly she felt her back hit the wall behind her. Fear gripped her heart. Suddenly Edward was in front of her, his breath fresh on her face. He had his hands on her arms, pinning her to the wall.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" she cried. Suddenly it was his body pinning her to wall whilst his hands moved up and started unbuttoning her shirt. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. She tried to scream but he silenced her with his lips. She tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong. He had her shirt off now and was trying to get her trousers off. She continued trying to push him away, tears streaming down her face. She could hear Mark crying in the room next door. Silently in her mind she begged for Blaise to come upstairs…

**Xox**

Meanwhile down stairs Blaise was about to come upstairs to say goodnight to Mark when Rosalie intercepted him.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure we're okay? You know after that stupid stunt." Said Rosalie.

"Yeah sure." Says Blaise.

"Draco's your best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know if he likes me?" she asked.

"I'm sure he does." He said before racing upstairs, a sudden feeling that something was wrong…

**Ooh cliffy! Please review or I won't update!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Please review! I know a lot of you won't like this new side of Edward but you were warned previously that this was OOC! Hope you like this new chapter! Sorry for such a late update! But this chapter was a bitch to write! Anyway enjoy!**_

_**WARNING! : SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAP**_

Blaise raced up the stairs. He burst into the bedroom he shared with Hermione. When he saw what Edward was doing it didn't matter that Edward was a vampire and extremely strong. He launched on him and tore him away from Hermione who was sobbing uncontrollably. They wrestled it out on the floor making lots of noise and attracting the attention of the others downstairs.

Bella, Alice, Harry, Jasper, Luna (who had arrived earlier), Emmet, Ginny, Rosalie, Draco, Esme, Carlisle and Ron burst in. Emmet and Draco rushed straight to pull Blaise off Edward and stood between them.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Bella. Blaise was sporting a bloody lip and a black eye while Edward was unscathed.

"I have no idea." Replied Edward trying to look innocent.

"You lying little cunt!" yelled Blaise lunging at him but he couldn't get past Draco and Emmet. Edward raised his hands as if saying he had done nothing wrong. Then Bella saw Hermione.

"Hermione! What happened to you?" she asked as she, Alice, Ron and Harry rushed to her side. Hermione said nothing but she pointed at Edward. Bella spun around on him.

"How could you do this to her?" she demanded, livid.

"Easily." He replied. Everyone turned on him.

"Get out and never come back!" screamed Bella. He smirked.

"We're soul mates. You can never get rid of me." he taunted. Bella shook her head.

"No soul mate of mine would do something like this to my sister." She said. Emmet and Jasper grabbed Edward's arms and threw him out.

x x x

Hermione was checked out and Carlisle said she should be fine. She confirmed that the wedding would go ahead no matter what. She was happy to see all the relationships budding between her new friends and her old ones.

Harry seemed to be getting on very well with Alice while Ginny and Emmet seemed inseparable. Draco and Rosalie looked good together and they seemed to really like each other. Jasper and Luna seemed to connect on some other level. But Ron had no one.

Bella had explained the imprint to Hermione and when Jacob arrived she could see it. It was like he would do absolutely any thing for her. She was everything to him.

But when a member of the wolf pack, Leah, arrived for Jacob, something about patrols, Hermione could see the love and regret in both their eyes. She could see it. It was obvious. And though she didn't want her niece to suffer she knew she had to help them.

She walked up to Leah and invited her to the wedding. At first Leah tried to protest but eventually Hermione convinced her to come. Jacob seemed happy too.

**Okay next chap is the wedding! Please review!**


End file.
